Network Functions Virtualization (NFV) refers to a technology in which a virtualization technology is used to design a network structure with industry standard servers, switches, and storage that are provided as devices at a user end. That is, the NFV technology implements network functions as software that can be run in existing industry standard servers and hardware. NFV technology may also be supported by a cloud computing technology and in some cases, may also utilize various industry-standard high volume server technologies.
Using NFV, networks may be implemented that scale easily due the extensibility provided by virtualization. Nevertheless, conventional NFV architectures may not scale down easily for relatively small, lightweight services that are numerous, but do not require large amounts of workload capabilities from the resources they are executed on. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.